Talk:The Best of Both Worlds, Part II (episode)
DS9: Emissary ref why we should mention Saratoga and Sisko at all. The episode makes no references whatsoever to them. They ought to be removed. BlockProofed User 15:13, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :Agreed, it shouldn't be in the summary; rather, it should be simply stated as background information. --From Andoria with Love 15:49, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Several issues * On the main bridge, Shelby orders Cartano and Gleason to the battle bridge. The two people seen to respond are a command division male and science division female. However, in the following battle bridge scenes, the officer referred to as Gleason by Riker is now wearing a gold uniform as is the only other female shown. * After Riker orders Shelby to initiate her plan to separate the saucer section, Shelby orders Crusher and two other members of the bridge crew to the battle bridge. However the two extras, Cartano and Gleason, do not head with her to the dedicated battle bridge turbolift, instead making for a door near the Observation Lounge entrance at the rear of the bridge. * This episode is one of two instances in which someone outside of the Enterprise's regular crew becomes first officer. In this episode it's Commander Shelby, and in Season 5's "Conundrum," it's the impostor, Commander MacDuff. * When Riker is walking from the bridge to the lab where Locutus is being kept, his hair style changes from parted on the side to slicked back. * Why does Riker even consider Worf for the position of First Officer? He's a fine officer, certainly, and would have been capable. But Data was next in line. For Worf to have been named First Officer, he would need two jumps in rank. Even promoted to Lieutenant Commander, Data would still outrank him by seniority. It would have been inappropriate for Data to have to start taking orders from a lower ranking officer. * The same sequence, Riker walks into Data's lab while discussing the selfdestruct. Beverly then pipes up with "there's no way of knowing what the destruction of the Borg ship will do to him." Has she suddenly become psychic? How did she know what Riker was talking about before he opened the door to Data's lab? There was no indication of an open channel, or any communication with Beverly during the conversation. * During the final part of this episode, Riker is seen discussing the virtues of exploring the Borg cube, and disabling the autodestruct sequence. Apart from the fact that the cube explodes moments after Riker decides to let it do so, how could Shelby and company hope to disable something they have absolutely no experience with? --Reginald Barclay 15:52, 1 April 2007 (UTC) * Regarding humans assimilated from Wolf 359; could the Borg not have dispatched a smaller vessel from the cube (off-screen) in the time between Wolf 359 and entering Sol system? That would explain how the humans would have ended up as part of the collective even though the only Borg ship in the battle was destroyed. Time's Arrow * The events of would suggest that when Guinan visits Riker in the ready room, she knows that Picard would eventually be rescued from the Borg, which is why she tells him to let Picard go, since he hadn't yet traveled back in time to the 19th century to care for her in the San Francisco cavern. :Sounds more like speculation to me as you're dealing with an episode written 2+ years before the events of Time's Arrow and doesn't seem to belong. I'll wait for someone else to comment before I remove it. --Morder 09:06, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::I removed it as speculative. While very possible, without proof it shouldn't be mentioned.--31dot 23:00, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::: Don't forget that Guinan's race (El-Aurians) has a very particular relationship to time. Atleast Guinan has indicated that on numerous occations. --The Picard 21:38, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's still speculative, even if true, although not all El-Aurians have demonstrated such an ability(Martus Mazur). We can't know what she was thinking.--31dot 04:10, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Removed * Wolf 359 itself is the real-life third-closest system to Sol after the Alpha Centauri system and Barnard's Star, 7.6 light years away. In the Star Trek universe, it would be a 36 hour trip at warp 9. It's especially an episode of the original Outer Limits, which happened to be an influence on Star Trek. 1) I wasn't aware there was a concrete fomulation for calculating warp 9. 2) not seeing the relevance to this uncited ref. --Alan 13:42, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::*''...This seems hard to fathom as the only Borg ship seen in the episode was destroyed. The Borg Queen ( ) also later claimed to be present at the Battle of Wolf 359, despite the fact that she acknowledged the destruction of that ship and all the Borg on it. This however, may be the result of multiple Borg Queen clones as implied in later episodes and films. However, the queen comments in First Contact that the Human mind cannot comprehend what she was saying and that it can be inferred that the Borg have some technology that allows them to transport across entire quadrants or dimensions. This idea is supported in several Trek novels. There is also the consideration that the Borg have scooped out entire colonies and one could infer that they would assimilate the inhabitants. It is also possible that the Cube shown in this episode was equipped with a Borg Sphere (as seen in ) which may have provided a means of escape for the Queen and numerous drones - although why they would not have resumed the attack on Earth is not certain.'' :Lots of stuff there that could be explained too many ways. Removed all the "however" portions and left the pertinent data. — Morder 15:40, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Also removed, per MA:NIT: ::When Riker orders the separation of the saucer and stardrive sections Commander Shelby calls for Crusher, Cartaino and Gleason to report to the Battle Bridge. Wesley moved from the conn station and a female science officer and a male command officer at the rear of the bridge entered a rear turbolift but Gleason wasn't present. Later on the Battle Bridge, Crusher and Gleason are seen at conn and ops but there are two completely different officers at the rear stations.--31dot 22:50, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::For The Next Generation, Michael Okuda developed a formula that was supposed to be used for Warp speeds 1-9, with the range between 9 and 10 simply developing an asymptote at 10, see here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warp_drive_(Star_Trek)#Warp_velocities Izkata 00:58, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Comment about Borg contradictions The recently added comment about why the Borg do what they do(to add to their perfection or to improve everyone else), while possibly a valid observation, would seem to be more appropriate for the Borg or Borg Collective article rather than this one, in my opinion, as the comment is about the Borg themselves and not just the one episode.--31dot 15:32, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :It's not really a contradiction because every other reference is in the future. The first instance of the borg they weren't interested in biological, the second instance biological and technological. and now...they are interested in perfection. But yes, it belongs on the borg page and not here if it's even valid. — Morder 21:18, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::It's not like the Borg would lie to species they want to assimilate...– Cleanse 00:01, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Removed to this page- I don't have time to incorporate it somewhere else right now, though it could go on one of the Borg pages. *Locutus makes a statement to Worf that the Borg wanted to improve the quality of life for all species. However, this is contradicted by statements later made by the former Borg drone Seven of Nine. In the Star Trek: Voyager episode , she declares that the Borg wanted to assimilate Species 8472 because their biological and technological distinctiveness was more advanced than anything the Borg had ever encountered. Their assimilation, she says, "would have greatly added to our own perfection." This indicates that the Borg wanted the species for what it could do for them, not for what they could do for it. Furthermore, in the episode , speaking about another race, the Kazon, she says that the Borg found them unworthy of assimilation because their biological and technological distinctiveness were unremarkable; assimilating them would "detract from perfection". Both these instances indicate that, contrary to what Locutus tells Worf, the Borg were only interested in species that they believed would add to their own power and perfection, and were not interested in species that they believed would not do so. --31dot 00:03, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Extras Anyone know who played the two extras seen at the rear panels on the bridge? (I think the characters names were Cartano and Gleason) LeVar Burton Is it really true that Levar's scenes were all stock footage? He mentions Shelby and a bunch of other things that make them seem like fresh footage. I can believe that he was filmed in close-ups just as production wrapped up, but for all his scenes to merely be stock footage? I find that to be a stretch.- JustPhil 02:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Klingon Ships I have removed this comment "* Apparently, the 39 ships comprised of both Federation and Klingon ships, but no Klingon ships were seen in the wreckage." because not only is the grammar poor, but it is not necessarily true. Admiral Hanson says, "The Klingons are sending warships", not that they have arrived. Unless some other source can verify that Klingons were indeed there, then we have no proof they were there at all.Trainik 02:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :If the Klingons sent them, and they weren't there, then where did they go? Klingons are usually eager for a battle.--31dot 02:16, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Having looked more closely at the context, I will add that it is valid to remove it as a nitpick. I'm not sure what the maine article claims, though.--31dot 02:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, 31dot, they might simply have not gotten there in time. Remember, they were late for Operation Return, and that battle lasted more than 30 seconds. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Citation needed The following note has lacked a citation for some time now: * The trailer for this episode featured the voice of Don LaFontaine, who provided voice overs for and onward. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC)